The present invention relates to a last with a replaceable tip or toe portion, certain fundamental aspects of which have been improved considerably to enhance the structure and effectiveness thereof.
Shoe lasts are made from a solid body provided with a corresponding unmolding wedge or block. In this type of last, a different last is necessary for each type of shoe, referring to model and size.
Also known is a last which is a prototype for various models and sizes and which has a replaceable tip so that the same last can be adapted to different shoe designs, depending only and exclusively on modifications of the tip. This type of last, apart from comprising a prototype for various models and sizes, also may form a single prototype for various shoe models which, although identical in size and design, differ with respect to the heights of the heels.